Fallen
by MSGisreal
Summary: Anger, annoyance, sadness a normal day for Hermione Potter. Kidnapping? No, not really. I am working on re-writing this story at the moment as well as adding more chapters, bare with me at the moment.
1. Gone: Without a trace

Harry was running fast down the corridor towards her, he reached her just to have her slip through his fingers. "Nooooooo" cried Harry.

Hermione woke up in some strange room she had never seen before; it was dark so she couldn't make out what was inside of it except for the outline of someone standing in the corner next to what she assumed was a door. "Wh-who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"You know who I am you little twerp" He said, "I went to school with you remember, and I used to be one of your closest friends" He uttered smirking at her.

"Ron?"

"They always said that you were the smartest witch of your age" he said "But now I see your just an annoying little piece of shit"

"Fine then, who are you?"

He stepped out from the corner and she finally saw his face she stifled a gasp.

"Neville?!, What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?! It was your fault!" he said his voice starting to crack and yell "You left me behind when you ran off with Potter, you never talked to me after you left"

"What the hell!, I did nothing wrong you must be retarded or something I wrote letters every other week! Harry sent them! He toldme ounever replyed, that you didn't want to talk to me."

"That little slut! What has she reduced me to! I had her under my control and now she's gone, how am I going to get her back?!" Harry screamed.

"Whoa there Harry, you seriously need to calm down," said Ron "Wait, under your control? What does that mean?"

"Look she deserved everything she got from me, every single hit and slap, she never did what I told her and she was bringing my child up wrong!" yelled Harry.

"You've been abusing her!" screamed Ron "How could you, she's my best friend and your wife! Get out of my house and never come back you asshole!!!!!!!"

Harry advanced on Ron he grabbed his hair and threw him against the wall. "Stop it Harry! You're hurting me!" screamed Ron, kneeing Harry in the balls.

Harry smashed Ron's head into the wall repeatedly, till finally he let go and Ron fell to the floor. Smirking, Harry quickly apparated away.

Ginny and Molly found him lying on the floor in a pool of blood; he was quickly transported to St. Mungos.

"Ron what happened?" asked Ginny as Ron woke up.

"Harry happened," replied Ron.

"I'm going to kill Potter" she cried.

"Why are you calling him Potter dear?" asked Molly.

"Because he tried to_ fucking kill_ Ron Mum!" cried Ginny "In case of course you hadn't noticed!"

Just then two ministry officials walked through the door followed by a healer, they walked straight up to the Weasley's. "Mr Weasley, we are here to enquire as to what happened to you," said the first.

"Nothing much, I just got my head smashed into a wall in case you couldn't tell already," said Ron calmly yet easily noticed as sarcastic.

"I think we know that Sir," said the second official "But what my college meant to say was how exactly did your head smash into the wall and by whom exactly?"

The first had a look of pure hatred on his face as he glared at Ron.

"Harry Potter grabbed him and assaulted him quite severely for no reason at all" said Ginny before Ron could even open his mouth.

"Sure he did," said the first official smiling slightly.

"No that's what happened," said Ron rather quietly "I was talking to him about how his wife Hermione had disappeared and he went all agro and said that he had her under his control and things like that, and when I asked him what I meant was that he gave her a slapping every so often, so after that I started yelling at him to get out of the house and stop abusing her and he just attacked me!" finished Ron

The two wizards just stood there shocked the first ones mouth was slightly open.

Hermione sat in the corner of the dungeon she was being kept in. 'How could Harry keep all of those things from me. I always told him everything, why doesn't he want me communicating with my friends?' she wondered as she sat there alone in darkness.

A/N: Guys this is my first FanFic so go easy on me! Please review.


	2. Question Fish

**A/N: ****I've dedicated this chapter to my friend, thats y its called question fish. **

---------------------------------

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shut up you stupid brat!" yelled Harry from the living room "Bella, get her to shut up!"

"Yes dad" replied Bella, getting up to tend to her younger sister.

Bella was an eight year old girl who had been looking after her younger sister for almost a year since her Mother had gone missing. After her Mother went missing her father had said that they had to move, turned out that move meant taking on a new name and appearance. Every night her Father brought home a different whore from the pub to pleasure himself. Bella and her sister Danny where always kept out of the way, silencing charms placed around their rooms which were connected, the house had to have no trace of children living there. She walked past her Father sitting in the living room watching the soccer on the TV. Bella wished her Father would love her, listen to her just notice her, but she knew that that would never happen.

-----------------------

Hermione had never really thought over everything she had ever done in her life even though she was almost 29 years old. As she had spent her time locked in the dungeon she had grown to call home she wrote down on some paper that her captor had given her all of the good things that had happened to her. She started with her achievements from before she graduated from school, next from her job as an aurur for the ministry, then lastly as a Mother. On another sheet she wrote about her mistakes. Her first and only was marrying Harry, he had been very kind to her for their first to years of marriage, and their first daughter Bella had been born within their first year then her second had been born in their eighth year. She wished she had never married Harry.

Bang, the door flew open. "Hermione dear, are you hungry?" asked Neville.

"Get fucked!" spat Hermione.

Hermione had acted like this since she had found out whom her captor really was, it was quite annoying really but he had learned to live with it, after all he was still in love with her.

**A/N: Seriously people! Review Im getting really pissed off!**


	3. Scared

"bella,come here sweetheart

**Guys you've been warned, this scene has a bit of detailed sex but not too detailed.**

**Btw guys Maddy Black is the daughter of Sirius Black. Also btw, this will have a cross-over with The Bill (its my fave show evr!!) and if u guys don't know the bill is a British cops show and I added Myself in as Sirius Black's daughter. Hey guys had to edit this chapter, my friends are starting to find my profile so yeah…..**

--

"Bella, come here sweetheart!" called her dad from his bedroom.

"Yeah dad?" said Bella coming into the pitch black room "What is it you need?"

"I want to show you something hun" he said.

Bella walked over to where her dads voice was coming from, the door magically closed and locked it's self behind her. The next thing she knew her Father was standing in front of her, he mumbled a silencing spell on the room and started a light chant. Suddenly Bella felt her clothes being changed for something a little lighter then usual, her hair being done up in a new strange way and some makeup being put on to her face.

Next her Father lightly grabbed her and placed her on the bed. "This will hurt just a little bit at first, but then you will enjoy this, trust me."

"Um, ok dad. If you say so."

"Good, now come and stand on the bed."

Bella pondered upon what was going to happen; she thought that maybe her dad was going to give her a massage or something like that. But he didn't, he just stood at the end of the bed.

"Strip" was all he said "Or there will be trouble."

Bella stood up and slowly took off her clothes, when she was done her father came over to her taking his clothes off at the same time.

Bella felt violated as her father stared to kiss her neck and body and started to touch her in every place on her body. She felt disgusting and like she had just been hit with a hundred crucio curses.

--

A week later Bella took Danny out for a walk like she was supposed to do every day. But instead of taking her to the park she took her to the police station, after finding out that what her father had done to her was wrong a couple of days ago at school she had decided she would go to the police station as soon as she could.

"Sunhill police station, how can I help you sweetheart?" asked the women at the front desk.

"I-I'd like to talk to someone, please."

"Sure, just go sit down over there" the lady pointed to a set of chairs.

As she sat down 2 uniformed officers walked though the door. One was Sergeant Dale Smith and the other was Sergeant Maddy Black.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" asked Maddy puzzled by her sudden appearance.

"I need to talk to someone about something."

Maddy turned to the women at the desk, "Leela, has anyone been sent down for her yet?"

"Nup, but if you want be to I can get DI Nixon down here"

"Yeh, get Sam down here." She turned to Smithy "Smithy this could take a bit of time so why don't you go and get started on the questions, and then when I'm done out here I'll go and find you?"

"Yes Mam" said Smithy with a fake salute.

"Ha-ha very funny:"

"Come on Bella"

Maddy led Bella into the interview room next to the chairs and Bella told her and DI Samantha Nixon all about what Harry had done to her. Maddy just sat there shocked whilst DI Nixon took notes and asked questions.

"You are going to die in hell Potter! He is such a basted, I'm going to kill him!" yelled Maddy.

"Who's Potter?" asked Sam

"Potter, full name Harry James Potter, the Father of Bella and Danny Potter, also the husband of missper Hermione Potter" explained Maddy

"But I thought her last name was Jacobsan?"

"Yeah that's because he assaulted a good friend of his and ran for it. He's wanted for attempted murder and aggravated assault, and now rape." explained Maddy

--

**A/N: So, what do you think?? I was writing this chapter in the airport on my way to Salt Lake City so I had to be careful writing it and I really really really did NOT want to go into much detail.**

**Pwetty Pwease Weveiw!!**

**Weasleytwinsrock**


	4. Revenge

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Remy

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Remy it is called revenge for that reason.

"Speech

'Thinking and maybe mid talking but I'll tell you when they start being telepathic if they do.

--

"Get back here Hermione!" screamed Neville

Hermione ran as fast as she could, trying to find some way out of wherever she waas . Left, right then right again.

"Ah!" Hermione cried out as she tripped over something she couldn't see.

"Awwww, it looks like I've found my precious Hermione." smirked Neville

"Please, just let me go, I have done nothing wrong!" pleaded Hermione

Neville didn't say anything he just picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her 'room'.

'Left, right, right, left again, portrait of Neville, and we're back again.'

--

Sergeants Black and Smith were sitting in the stations cafeteria, sipping their tea. Just then PC Will Fletcher walked into the room, after spotting the pair he walked over to them,

"Sarg?"

"Mmmmmm?" was Maddy's reply

"You know that kid that came in yesterday?" Maddy nodded her head and looked up at Will "Well St Hughes just called and said that she's just be admitted and that…."

"What!" cried Maddy as she leapt from her seat "Come on Smithy."

Leaving a very bewildered Will standing there looking between the people sitting at the table opposite and the door that Maddy and Smithy had just run through wondering what had just happened.

--

Maddy and Smithy walked up to the front desk and asked the lady there where abouts the girl that had just been brought in was.

"Down the hall and to the left" said the overly cherry woman at the desk.

With a mutter of thanks Maddy led the way down the hall and to the left into a private room where Bella was sitting upright in her bed, reading a book.

"Hiya Bella." Said Maddy

"Hi Aunty Maddy," sighed Bella "How come you're here?"

"I was about to ask you that question myself," replied Maddy " So what happened?"

"When Daddy got home, he wanted to do what he did the other times again, and I told him that I knew what he was doing was wrong and that he would never do anything to me ever again and that I was going to runway with Danny." She finished looking down and fiddling with her hands on the tabletop.

"Sweaty, what did he do after that?" asked Smithy sympathetically

"He grabbed me by the hair and threw me across the room, it really hurt I started to cry then ha came over and yelled at me to stop crying and he kept on hitting and punching and kicking me" she finished before breaking into heartbreaking sobs.

Smithy and Maddy backed into the corridor to talk.

"If he hit her so severely then how come we can't see any of her injuries?" questioned Smithy

"Remember what I told you about me being a witch?" Smithy nodded "Well Bella's dad is a wizard and I guess he must of cast a charm over her body so that no one would be able to see her injuries."

The two entered the room again and finding Bella fast asleep with old tears all over her face, Smithy closed the door and Maddy pulled out her wand.

"Revealio" muttered Maddy pointing her wand at Bela (A/N yes I think I might have made that spell up but yeah….)

Suddenly many, many bruises cuts, scrapes and scratches appeared on Bella's face. Smithy gasped and Maddy just sighed

"I guess I'd better get the doctor in here" and with that she left the room returning a few minutes later with a doctor.

"So let me get this straight, your saying that you're a witch and that the paintent lying in that bed over there is a witch and she really does have a lot of injuries and that you just made them visible. Right?" said the doctor not sure whether to believe Maddy or not.

"Yeah" said Maddy to the doctor and the two faced the bed in which Bella was lying "so can you help her, and I'd do it quick if you can because I don't know the extent of her injuries and pain."

The doctor saw her and gasped, he quickly called in a gaggle of nurses and they quickly set to work.

--

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me sooooo long! SORRY!

Plz review!

PS I'm trying to write longer chapters so help would be appreciated, I'm trying to prove to my friends L and V that I can write long chapters!

I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written yay!!


	5. I haven't The Foggiest

Harry has raped other girls as well, another girl turns up whilst Bella is in hospital

A/N: Hey guys! L and V ur mean and Im gonna do this!

These couple of chappies will be about our The Bill characters I think.

Italics is thought stuff

--

"Maddy?" called Inspector Gina Gold from outside of the women's locker room.

"Yeah?"

"A Mr Ronald Weasley is at the front desk asking for you."

"Weasely? Thanks Gina"

--

"Ron" said Maddy with slight surprise

"Hey Maddy" said Ron as he embraced his old friend

"I haven't seen you in ages, come on in here lets have a talk"

"Oi Maddy!" said smithy coming through the front door but Maddy just gave him the finger, walked into the interview room and closed the door without looking back.

--

"So Ron, how come you here?"

"I heard from Ginny, that you were working here, and she said that I should come and see you coz she heard about a case you were working on right now."

"Yeah, I thought she might tell you about it," Maddy gestured for Ron to sit as she sat down in the opposite chair "Have you heard from Harry recently?"

Ron fits clenched and a cracking of knuckles was heard as an angry expression appeared on his face.

"No, I haven't seen that Mother Fucking Wife Beater Of A Husband since he, his daughters and Hermione disappeared."

"Okay, well a couple of days ago Bella came into the station and told us that Harry had been abusing her, we couldn't do anything about at the time because she wouldn't tell us much at all. And then yesterday we get this call from St. Hughes telling us that she's in the hospital, turns out she told Harry to fuck off in summary and he gave her a right beating and she's in a stable and an almost critical condition."

"Bastard" was all a very shocked Ronald Weasley could say

"I think it would be a good idea if I took you to see Bella, it cold help having her Unkie there, hey?"

--

As Harry James Potter paced his living room floor waiting for his guests to appear, he thought about his family.

_I hate all of these stupid little children; all they do is get in the road! First that stupid girl Bella learns about rape being wrong and then she goes and racks up a massive hospital bill and now she has a witch or wizard looking after her! SHIT!!_

_That annoying prat Danny won't stop crying so I've been forced to employ another house elf to look after it. And now my guests are late!_

Just then there was a knock at the door and Harry rushed to open the door for a man standing with a young girl.

"Ah… Mr Zabini, thank you for this fine gift," sighed Harry, sounding a little like Mr Borkin

"I expect her to be alive when I come back for her tomorrow, I don't want this one anymore so she'll be going to the hospital and obliviated, understood?"

"Yes, of course" Harry smiled as he closed the front door and led the young girl to his bedroom.

--

As Maddy and Ron walked through the front door of St. Hughes a 4x4 came pelting down the pavement and when it reached the front of the hospital the passenger side door was thrown open and a small body was thrown out wearing close to nothing except a small blanket.

"Oh dear God" gasped Ron as Maddy ran forward towards the small body, scooping her up in one swift movement and running into the emergency area of the hospital.

Ron quickly ran after and caught up with Maddy as she was handing the young girl over to the doctors who quickly tore down the corridor to the ER.

"What just happened?" asked Ron

"I haven't the foggiest, **(hardest word I've tried to spell besides because, they, supercalfradulisticexpealidousic and antidistisablisharisum.)** I didn't have time to try and read the drivers mind, although I do know that that person has to be magical because that tint on the car is extremely unnatural and is only found in Hungary, and has traces of Hungarian Horntail dung which is highly illegal-I only know this because we had a stolen car that had been modified and that was one of the things that was modified" she added with a bewildered look from Ron.

--

A/N: I know not much happened but It is pretty long, the longest I've ever written I think.

CYAS!!


	6. Catching Harry Round One

A:N/ Please review, this is probably the longest chapter I have written so far

**A:N/ Please review, this is probably the longest chapter I have written so far. Soooooo…… take THAT L and V! **_**Sucked**_** in!**

**I'd just like to say thanks to my beta Sirius's Sister, whom without this story would be really shoty.**

**P.S PLEASE REVIEW!!**

--

Standing in the briefing room addressing her officers was Sergeant Maddy Black she had just finished pairing the team up.

"Sally and Beth, the two of you will be a pair today." She finished and then added "If anyone sees Harry Potter- arrest him immediately."

--

PC Sally Armstrong and PC Beth Green were walking down an almost deserted street near the Jasmine Allen estate when, at the end of the road, they saw a man harassing a woman. They quickly arrested him.

--

PC Green and PC Armstrong came through the back door into Custody as Sargent Black was talking to Sargent Wright at the Custody desk. As the two PCs approached the desk Sargent Black looked up. "Well, well, well. I guess I owe you two something, you've just caught Harry James Potter." A smile grew on her face.

"Okay, well you can add harassment on to his sheet and thanks by the way sarge." Said PC Armstrong

"Awww Maddy, your looking great these days. Wanna go out some time?" said Harry, finishing with a grin.

Sargent Black flipped him the finger when Inspector Gold and Superintendent Heaton came through the doors leading off from the rest of the station. Supt. Heaton looked up just as Sargent Black was about to say something and asked, "Is everything alright Sargent Black?"

"Yes sir. I was just congratulating PCs Armstrong and Green here on arresting Mr. Potter."

"Potter? Good Work!"

Sargent Black gave Harry the necessary paperwork that he had to sign. The tow PCs put him into his cell as the Sargent put a charm around the station so that Harry couldn't apparate out of the building.

--

Sargent Black and DI Nixon had started their interview of Harry James Potter.

"Mr Potter, do you know where your daughters are?" asked DI Nixon

"Yes, of course. My youngest is at home being looked after by her nanny, and my other child is at a friend's house and has been for the last few days." replied Harry

"Well, we know for a _fact_ that Bella, your other child as you say, is not infact at a friend's house. She is at the hospital." DI Nixon stated.

"She is?!" He exlpoded, sounding very shocked and kinda like he _actually_ cared. "I could have _sworn_ she was at a friend's house. Could you tell me what hospital she's at? Please." He added as an after thought.

"Sorry, no. We can't release that information at this present time, but we'll let you know when we can." Said Sargent Black sweetly.

"What! That's crazy! I have the right to know where my daughter is!" yelled Harry standing.

"Mr Potter! Sit down or _else_" said Sargent Black forcefully

He sat down glaring at Maddy.

"Now, where were you on the 3rd of January this year?"

"I was at home looking after my daughters, why?" replied Harry confused.

"Looking after them? Started DI Nixon, leaning forward slightly.

"Does that include _raping_ your eight year old daughter Bella?" said Sergeant Black

The expression that had appeared upon Harry's face was priceless, he looked absolutely gob smacked.

"How did you-I mean, what makes you say that?" said Harry recovering quickly "Why would I do something like that (**no pun intended)**, especially to my own daughter!"

"Well, we have proof that you committed this heinous crime, we have spoken to your daughter, we have collected the evidence from the rape kit, and all fingers are pointing directly at you." Said DI Nixon forcefully and mater of factually

"I have no idea what your talking about! That stupid little bitch is probably lying to you, she's pretty fucked up." Said Harry the pressure getting to him.

"I found that there was nothing wrong with her," said Sergeant Black calmly yet angrily "Although, she did seem a little scared out of her wits when she came into the station, because she was afraid that you would hurt her. And guess what, the next thing we know she's been hospitalised with _serious_ injuries after she told you that she was going to run away! What do you think of that?!"

"Fine then! I did rape her, but so what? There's nothing you can do about it! She's the same way as her mother; she _has_ to be taught a lesson, hitting stopped Hermione but not the brat! So I had to do something more!" said Harry finally admitting to the crime

DI Nixon and Sergeant Black sat there looking smugly at Harry whilst he just held his head in his hands realizing that he had just confessed not only to the rape of Bella but to the assault on Hermione.

--

**A:N/Thanks for reading guys and don't forget to review!!**

**CYAS!!**


End file.
